Fiber rovings have been employed in a wide variety of applications. For example, such ravings have been utilized to form fiber-reinforced composite rods. The rods may be utilized as lightweight structural reinforcements. For example, power umbilicals are often used in the transmission of fluids and/or electric signals between the sea surface and equipment located on the sea bed. To help strengthen such umbilicals, attempts have been made to use pultruded carbon fiber rods as separate load carrying elements.
Another application that is particularly suited for the use of fiber rovings is in the formation of profiles. Profiles are pultruded parts with a wide variety of cross-sectional shapes, and may be employed as a structural member for window lineals, decking planks, railings, balusters, roofing tiles, siding, trim boards, pipe, fencing, posts, light posts, highway signage, roadside marker posts, etc. Hollow profiles have been formed by pulling (“pultruding”) continuous fiber ravings through a resin and then shaping the fiber-reinforced resin within a pultrusion die.
Further, fiber rovings may generally be utilized in any suitable applications to form, for example, suitable fiber reinforced plastics. As is generally known in the art, rovings utilized in these applications are typically combined with a polymer resin.
There are many significant problems, however, with currently known rovings and the resulting applications that utilize such rovings. For example, many rovings rely upon thermoset resins (e.g., vinyl esters) to help achieve desired strength properties. Thermoset resins are difficult to use during manufacturing and do not possess good bonding characteristics for forming layers with other materials. Further, attempts have been made to form rovings from thermoplastic polymers in other types of applications. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0186410 to Bryant, et al., for instance, describes attempts that were made to embed carbon fibers into a thermoplastic resin to form a composite core of an electrical transmission cable. Unfortunately, Bryant, et al. notes that these cores exhibited flaws and dry spots due to inadequate wetting of the fibers, which resulted in poor durability and strength. Another problem with such cores is that the thermoplastic resins could not operate at a high temperature.
Additionally, there may be issues with currently known dies that are utilized to produce impregnated fiber rovings. For example, one issue is the buildup of excess material, such as resin, broken fiber filaments, sizing, decomposition byproducts, etc., within the die, and particularly within an impregnation zone of the die. This buildup can degrade in the die, and will displace or snap fibers and rovings in the die. Displaced fibers and rovings may produce inferior products. Snapped fibers and rovings may require the die to be shut down in order to repair or reattach the fibers or rovings.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved impregnation section and method for impregnating a fiber roving. Specifically, a need currently exists for an impregnation section and method that produce fiber rovings which provide the desired strength, durability, and temperature performance demanded by a particular application. Further, a need currently exists for an impregnation section and method that reduce the buildup of excess materials within the impregnation section during impregnation of the fiber rovings.